List of I Love Luke episodes
These are episodes of I Love Luke. Series overview Season 1 (2019) #''One Day at Larry's'' - 04/26/2019 (07/03/2019 on USA) - Michelle's birthday is today and her parents decide to take her to Larry Dolphin's Pizza Paloza and learns that the mascot is a malicious demon. #''The Perfect Family'' - 04/26/2019 (07/10/2019 on USA) - A family of "perfect people" has recently moved to Michelle's neighborhood. Appearing to be fine at first, Michelle and Luke notice something off about them. #''The Maid'' - 04/26/2019 (07/17/2019 on USA) - Michelle and Luke hear about the legend of a maid who was murdered in a slaughterhouse, who is said to devour children to gain energy. #''Meet Tristan!'' - 04/26/2019 (07/24/2019 on USA) - Jodie's friend comes over and decides to have Tristan spend the night at Michelle's house, but becomes a problem for Tristan when Michelle falls in love with him. #''The Two-Hooked Man'' - 04/26/2019 (07/31/2019 on USA) - Michelle's school goes on a lockdown after a serial killer with hooks as his hands escapes a prison. Michelle and Luke however, while they were heading to the bathroom, ends up encountering the two-hooked man. #''Demon Bat'' - 04/26/2019 (08/07/2019 on USA) - A strange bat-like creature has been flying around the neighborhood lately, but gets worse when the demon bat finds its way inside Michelle's house and starts causing havoc. #''Something's Wrong With My Mac and Cheese!'' - 04/26/2019 (08/14/2019 on USA) - A lunch lady was recently just hired in Michelle's school, as she is creating a "special kind" of Macaroni and Cheese that every student ended up falling in love with. Soon, Michelle, while she and Luke try to find more of the Mac & Cheese, finds out what it's really made out of. #''The Pet'' - 04/26/2019 (08/21/2019 on USA) - Michelle and Luke find a ghoul dog and decide to secretly keep it, but it ends up causing trouble for the both of them. #''Charlie'' - 07/12/2019 (08/28/2019 on USA) - Rumors were spreading around the elementary school that there is a dead body of a little boy in the school's basement. Out of curiosity, Michelle and Luke decide to investigate to find this dead body. #''Use Your Words'' - 07/12/2019 (09/04/2019 on USA) - Luke ends up contracting an odd disease that makes him start speaking instead of screeching. #''Hopscotch'' - 07/12/2019 (09/11/2019 on USA) - While playing hopscotch, two creepy kids ask Michelle to play hopscotch with them, only for it to turn out that they're using Michelle for a ritual, summoning a scary demon. #''The Rat Speaks to Me'' - 07/12/2019 (09/18/2019 on USA) - A demonic rat-like creature comes and infests Michelle's house while kidnapping Luke. The rat then tells Michelle that if she wants Luke back, she has to do various malicious things to do so. #''Hello, Nurse!'' - 07/12/2019 (09/25/2019 on USA) - After breaking her ankle, Michelle gets sent to the hospital, but things go crazy when a mentally insane person dressed as a nurse intrudes the hospital and starts messing with the patients. #''The Red Room'' - 07/12/2019 (10/02/2019 on USA) - Michelle and Luke finds a portal that brings them into a red-lighted giant room which is filled with rather grotesque creatures. #''Psycho's Path'' - 07/12/2019 (10/09/2019 on USA) - Michelle and Luke discover a supposedly dangerous path called "Psycho's Path". They go through it, only for the both of them to have their bodies taken over by two menacing dark spirits. #''Friends Like Us'' - 07/12/2019 (10/16/2019 on USA) - Michelle encounters a group of ghouls hanging around her house, who are revealed to be Luke's old friends before he even met her. Season 2 (2020) NOTE: starting with this season, new episodes started to air first on USA. #''The Amulet'' - 02/09/2020 - Michelle and Luke find an amulet that starts to turn Michelle (and Tristan) into adults. Unsatisfied with it, Luke tries to male everything back to normal. #''Freak Show'' - 02/29/2020 - TBD #''Power Down'' - 03/02/2020 - After a strange power outage around the whole neighborhood, Michelle and Luke decide to play a ritual game they found online earlier, which ends up summoning a huge demon that starts to cause chaos. #''Forbidden Fruit'' - 03/03/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/04/2020 - TBD #''Feet Off the Grass!'' - 03/05/2020 - TBD #''Now You See Me, Now You Don't'' - 03/06/2020 - Michelle and Luke encounter a shadow person who has been constantly appearing and disappearing around Michelle's house. #TBD - 03/16/2020 - TBD #''A Murder of Crows'' - 03/17/2020 - Michelle and Luke encounter a group of crow-masked people while taking a walk, who are going on a mass murder and attempt to murder Michelle. #''Let's Be Girl Scouts!'' - 03/18/2020 - Believing Michelle needs to socialize with people more besides her "imaginary friend", her parents send her to a Girl Scout Camp. #''Ghoul Milk'' - 03/19/2020 - TBD #''Scammer!'' - 03/20/2020 - After finding out that her dad has been scammed, Michelle and Luke decide to get revenge on the scammer. #TBD - 04/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/05/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/11/2020 - TBD #''Preschoolers'' - 04/12/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/19/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/26/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/07/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/19/2020 - TBD # Specials (2019) #''Trick-or-Treat?'' - 10/25/2019 (10/26/2019 on USA) - TBD #''The Christmas Tree'' - 12/13/2019 (12/14/2019 on USA) - It is December and Michelle and her family are getting ready for Christmas, though Luke doesn't know what Christmas is. However, after buying a strange Christmas tree, this ends up causing strange occurrences around the house. Category:List of episodes